


Christmas Gifts

by christinajoanne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra, LoK, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MaKorra, NSFW, makorra NSFW, makorra porn, makorra smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinajoanne/pseuds/christinajoanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: sexy lingere smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

”Open it, open it,” his wife insisted as she ushered a red box towards his direction. “I hope you like it.” 

Looking at the clock, Mako sighed wearily as he reluctantly and sluggishly took the ribbon and wrapping paper off piece by piece. “Couldn’t this have waited till tomorrow, Korr?”

The Avatar gave an eager shake of the head. “Open it! Open it! It’s better if we open it now.” 

Korra had wanted to do their gift giving at the stroke of midnight, and by the look on her face, she was excited. She was wearing an oversized button down t-shirt that covered her legs mid-tigh. 

He gave an exhausted yawn. Lin had been working him to the bone these past few weeks - and as much as he loved Korra, he really wished he could take a raincheck. 

They were sitting down next to their tree, listening to the calm and warming crackles from the fireplace. 

He stared at the item blankly, “W-what, what is this?” 

Inside the box, was a small slip of red cloth, silky to the touch, long in its length. 

When he received no answer, he turned his eyes up, only for him to nearly lose it and stutter back; his palms, the only thing holding him up. 

Korra was staring at him with dark eyes and parted lips. Arching her back, she let her hair down in light curls as she shook it free, her chest tilting out from her opened top, letting out a nice full view of plump cleavage.

"K-korra?" he asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest, his tiredness dissipating with each second she played him tight and taunt.

Her eyes glowed with the illumination of the moon; and he found the breath in his chest forced from him as she started crawling to him on all fours, her lovely breasts swaying with her slow walk, her hips rocking, and hypnotizing him.

Her eyes were wild, and he could only describe her as a mix of some tigerdillo and swanwolf, from the primitive and hungry gaze she was giving at him.

Stopping in front of him, he watched in anticipation. Korra pressed her fingers down her chest and with very careful caresses, he watched as she pulled open her white button shirt, revealing a stringy piece of red and revealing lingerie. 

The firebender instantly felt the blush of his cheeks drain to his groin.

Pieces of red lace cloth covered the center of her stomach, mere strings molded around her breasts and nipples, and a small triangle showcased her cunt so deliciously.

Korra ran her hands down the planes and fields of her curves; and Mako gave an aching grunt as he felt his hand jump over the crotch of his pants, hoping to relieve the painful tightness.

She looked back up at him, her face red as she lowered her eyes to his pants and then to his sweaty and frozen figure, “Do you want to touch?”

Korra fingered the flimsy material and slid her hand underneath the parts that covered her chest. She threw her head back as she cupped the plump skin.

He swallowed as he snarled and instantly started nodding his head. He was like a dog in heat. 

Getting on her knees, she lowered herself over him, resting her hands on his tense shoulders, “Have you been a good boy this year?” 

Mako gave a moan as she hooked her legs over his hips, and he couldn’t help himself but give a slight buck when their groins touched. 

"I have," he breathed excitedly, his hands tracing itself up the length of her back in wanton and fervent need. He buried his nose into her hair, feeling himself grow even harder as her arousing scent surrounded him. He could practically taste her honey scent that melted off her womanhood.

"I’ve been so good," he panted, "So good." 

He rolled his body into hers, kissing her neck with ardent and fervid kisses. He was burning hot to the touch. 

Korra took the blindfold cloth from the floor and tied it around his eyes. 

She plunged her hips hard against his and he gave a throaty moan, holding her closer to his throbbing cock. 

"Good," she whispered, pushing him down onto the fur carpet as she towered over him, "because it’s time to unwrap your present."

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt and I thought it was nice, so I wrote it and, I hope it was sexy and enjoyable for others. COMMENTS are ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
